


Adrift in an Ocean of Love

by devilinthedetails



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The High Republic: Light of the Jedi - Charles Soule
Genre: Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Love among the Jedi, Romance, mush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Drabbles of the love, mush, and drama Avar Kriss and Elzar Mann share through the years.
Relationships: Avar Kriss/Elzar Mann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Adrift in an Ocean of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Spoonfuls of Mush" event at Jedi Council Forums.

Surprise (or Ocean Waves in His Heart)

A Jedi should be able to hide surprise, but Elzar wasn’t a full Jedi yet. He was only a Padawan. That was why he couldn’t hide his surprise when Avar kissed him. Her lips were softer than he’d imagined in his forbidden dreams of what kissing her would be like.

It shouldn’t be such a surprise that she would kiss him. Padawans fell into these prohibited romances all the time, drawn by the same attraction that kept moons in orbit around their planets, but this love felt deeper even than that gravity. It felt like ocean waves in his heart.

Present (or Seashell Song)

The first present Elzar received from Avar, a seashell with spirals of blue and green, was remembered and treasured above all others.

He could feel the rough sand clinging to its curves when he rubbed his fingers along it and smell the salt upon it when he lifted it to his nose. When he pressed it to his ear, he could hear the echo of Avar’s voice, telling him he could carry the ocean with him everywhere he brought the shell. That meant he also had Avar with him wherever he carried the shell, an endless ocean voice inside him.

Together Forever (or Impossible Attachment)

“I want us to be together forever.” Elzar held onto Avar’s hand as a drowning man might grip a piece of sinking driftwood. “I don’t want us to ever be apart.”

“We can’t be.” Avar shook her head, but she didn’t let go of Elzar’s hand. “It’s impossible for us to be so attached, Elzar. The Order forbids it.”

“As if the Order’s prohibitions are the limits on what is possible.” Elzar snorted. “As if the Order’s restrictions can make our feelings disappear like water vapor.”

“The Order’s prohibitions are my limits, Elzar.” Avar did release his hand. “Understand that.”

Occasion (or Impromptu Water Party)

“Welcome to Jedi Knighthood!” Elzar crept up behind Avar on the path beside the lake at the Temple on Coruscant and shoved her into the water, laughing as he watched her sputter like a broken fountain. “Let’s celebrate the occasion!”

He leapt in after her, smiling as she arched an eyebrow at him. “Celebrate how?”

“With an impromptu water party.” He pushed a stream of water at her face in an invitation to start a water fight. “How else?”

“I could think of many other ways.” She shot a jet of water at him. “Like a sedate glass of wine.”

Just Because (Water and Music)

“Why did you ever love me?” Elzar asked Avar.

Avar’s answer was one he never could’ve anticipated. “Why did you ever love me?”

“Just because you’re you.” Elzar fumbled for words to describe his love and discovered he couldn’t find them. “You feel like the water in the ocean of my Force.”

“It’s the same for me.” Avar grinned at him, and he noticed she spoke of the present, not the past. “You’re the melody, the beat, to the song the Force sings to me.”

Water and music, the rhythm of ocean crashing on shore, that was what they were.


End file.
